Impossible Meets Possible
by Nebula Descendant Of Chaos
Summary: They woke up in a strange room... It was filled with birds of all feathers and human alike. "W-what is this place?" she said. "Oh, your awake!" they turned to their right and saw a man with brown curly hair, and a weird expression in his face. "My names Tu..." Sequel to Adventured in Rio.


**hello again and there's a few things i want to say,**

**1. i am very sorry for not appearing for almost a year.**

**2. i will be continuing my other rio stories.**

**3. i was gone mostly for inspiration gathering from other stories.**

**4. you guys rock for being with me for this long.**

**5. i'm sorry, again.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Parents... Again

It has been two weeks from the great, big news of their mates' pregnancy.

It has also been two weeks when Jewel and her sisters began having mood swings at their mates and craving for different kinds of food.

It has been three days when Blu and his brothers they have a surprise for them in the aviary.

It has been a few days after they fitted the aviary with translators.

This means ornithologist, like Tulio, will not any more guess what the birds needs.

At any day now, Jewel and her sisters are due to give birth to their children.

Jewel was sleeping peacefully but Blu, he was sleeping tiredly; because of their long talk about what would be the names of their future children and how many would they have.

Blu was feeling really tired and Jewel was just acting like an annoying phone that kept ringing.

Jewel woke up feeling really fired up and turned to her mate and saw his eyes closed and have a message saying 'don't disturb'.

Suddenly, another annoying and irritating idea sparked on her mind.

She got off under his wing and went behind him.

She suddenly yelled waking blu. _**"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"**_ she yelled.

Blu`s eyes went wide and he jumped from his sleeping position and fell on his back.

"Oww!" he moaned tiredly.

Jewel began laughing really hard as she saw the reaction from her mates face.

"It's already morning yet?" asks Blu as he stood up.

"Yeah, how was your sleep?" she asks.

"Pitiful." Blu muttered.

Jewel laughed harder on his expression.

"I'll get us breakfast." Blu said before yawing.

He flew out to the mango tree narrowly dodging trees while Jewel sat on the nest Blu built two weeks ago after hearing the news.

Jewel was enjoying her time thinking how much she always wanted to have children of her own long ago.

Blu returned with two mangoes in his talons and one in his beak.

He placed them all in front of jewel and they began eating breakfast.

Jewel ate hungrily while blu ate sleepily.

After finishing their breakfast, they flew towards the aviary for the surprise they told them.

As they flew, they saw Clara shouting at her children and Carlos playing with some of them.

They reached the aviary in ten minutes.

Jewel landed slowly, so she wouldn't hurt the egg/or eggs, while Blu crash landed beside her.

Linda went to them and greeted them and picked up and placed them in tulio`s desk.

Minutes later, their siblings arrived just in time but France and Azule didn't crash land like Blu did, in fact, they were too fired up for today.

"so, who`s ready for our surprise?" asks France.

"Everyone is, honey!" said M.J as she pulled France for a kiss.

Azule noticed blu`s tiredness and went to him.

"Yo, ya`ll right?" asks Azule.

"I…I…I think I need to rest. It has been a tiring night last night." Blu said before yawning.

"Sure!" said Azule thinking of them mating again.

Blu noticed how his brother spoke and knew he is being perverted.

"Pervert. I didn't mean that." Blu said making everyone hear their talk.

"Sure, you didn't." Azule teased a bit more.

Blu was about to kill azule when France butted in.

"Ok, let them hear the surprise, Blu." said France saving Azule from their brother's wrath.

"Fine." Blu said as he turned to their mates. "Alright, the surprise is…oh, Tulio…_yawn_…will tell you" said Blu as he saw Tulio walked up to them.

Tulio saw them looking at them until he got the message.

"Oh, oh yes. As might you have or not, we found two more blue macaws and we have tested their blood samples." Tulio said.

"What does it have to do with the surprise?" Sapphire asks.

"Well, the blood samples went positive when we use your blood samples." Tulio declared.

Hearing this, Jewel and her sisters went to Tulio and gave him a hug in his neck.

"Don't give me the credits, Blu was the one who found their location and France was the one who got them here and Azule was the one who made the discoveries. In which, they did most of the parts and I only was told to tell you." Tulio said.

The girls went to their husbands and gave them a huge kiss.

"Thanks, my Blu bird." Jewel said.

"It was nothing, but the kiss might have done the job at me." Blu said.

"Can I have another?" Blu asks.

"You can have as much as you want." Said jewel before kissing him again.

After the separated, Blu cleared his throat and said.

"Would you three want to welcome your parents back to your lives?" Blu asks.

"Yeah, let`s do this." Jewel said.

"I've been dying to see mom and dad again." Sapphire said. "Who hasn't." agreed M.J.

They flew to the hatch and tulio led them in the artificial habitat again, for the second time.

**Back with blu and the others:**

"They look happy, don't they?" Azule said.

"You got that right. But I still feel that using tranquilizers were a little un-civilized." France said.

They turned to Blu and saw him asleep.

"Hey France, why don't you check the ceiling about the AC. It's been having problems and the electrician said they can`t find the problem. So maybe you could?" asks Tulio.

"Sure, I`ll go." Said France as he went to the ceiling hatch and Tulio turned to Azule.

"Azule, why don't you help me treat some birds while we wait for them to call you?" Tulio asks again.

"No problem." Azule said as he went to the treatment room.

Tulio then turned to Blu and picked him up carefully, he placed blu in an artificial nest as he sleeps.

"Sleep tight, Blu. You`ll need it." Tulio said as he went to the treatment room.

**Back with jewel and the others:**

The three female blue macaws entered and saw their parents waking up from some unknown reason.

They flew behind them and said.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" Jewel asks their eyes tearing up.

"Jewel?" Said the female one.

They turned around and saw their daughters again.

"Oh, my children!" Catherine cried as they hugged their daughters and cried.

"Mom, dad, it`s ok. See, we`re fine." Sapphire said.

"It`s just that we miss you three so much." John said as he wiped some of his dubbed 'manly tears'.

"Us too, dad." M.J said who had a tear in her eyes.

"You three look good. Did something happen?" John asks as they checked their daughters.

"Yeah, something did happen." Jewel said uneasily.

"Jewel, tells us, what`s wrong?" Catherine asks as her maternal instinct took over.

"Well…you got to promise you won`t get mad. And that goes for you too dad." Jewel said.

"Fine, we won`t get mad. Just tell us, what`s wrong?" John said impatiently as he tapped his talons on the branch.

"Well, w-w- we`re pregnant." M.J said meekly.

"You three what!" exclaimed both John and Catherine with the latter ready to faint.

"Jewel, I thought I told you to keep you and your sisters away from males!" John yelled as disbelief blooded his mind.

"John, please calm down. They night have some reason about their situations." Catherine said.

"Your right. I'm sorry for overreacting." John said as he calmed his breathing.

"We did, but dad, we loved them and they loved us. When they found out that we`re pregnant, they took care of us." Sapphire said.

"Then where are they?" John asks giving them a curious eyebrow.

After all, nobody and I mean nobody gets away from touching his precious daughters without his self-improved fatherly righteousness.

"They're in the other part of this building helping other injured or sick birds." Sapphire said.

"They sound very nice." Catherine said.

John nodded at her.

"Well, when are they going to meet us?" John asks.

"Right now." Jewel said.

Jewel turned full 180 degrees and waved at the camera.

"What is your sister doing?" Catherine asks.

"She`s calling our mates." Sapphire said.

**Back with sleeping blu:**

Tulio came back and saw Jewel waving and called Azule and France.

Azule came as soon as he heard his name but France didn't.

"It`s your call, guys." Tulio Said.

Azule nodded and nudged Blu.

"Blu, dude, wake up… Wake up you lazy ass of an excuse, its time!" Azule shout.

Blu slowly opened his eyes and said, "Did you just called me a lazy ass?" asks blu.

"No." Azule lied.

"C`mon." he added.

They flew to the hatch and Tulio opened it.

They entered and flew to their mates without France.

"Where`s France?" Blu asks.

"Fixing the ac." Azule Said as they fly.

Azule saw blu flying too fast and said.

"Blu, hey Blu! You're flying too fast. Slow down will` ya?" Azule said.

Blu`s eyes were already halfway from closing and said.

"No, I'm not. So, shut that damn beak off yours!" Said blu.

"Fine!" Azule said.

"But don't come crying to me when you hit your face to a tree." He added.

Moments later, Blu smacked to the tree their mates were.

Jewel and her other family felt a sudden movement from the tree followed by a heavy thud but took less notice.

They heard Blu moan from pain and looked down.

They saw Azule helping Blu up and he picked him up and flew to the branch.

"You gotta stop being wasted, bro." Azule said tired from picking Blu and flying him up the tree.

"I told you, we had a chat, you perverted piece of trash!" said Blu irritated whom was still holding his head.

Both john and Catherine watched with amusement with their daughters mates.

"Keep talking fantasy boy!" Azule said to annoy Blu further.

They stood up and dusted themselves and turned to John and Catherine with smiling faces.

Blu now looked more tired than he did before.

"So, you're our daughters' mates, eh?" John asks.

"Yes sir, we are their mate." Azule Said.

Blu was again falling to unconsciousness and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Blu, wake up." Azule Said as he shook Blu.

Blu tried to open his eyes but it fell back and his body went limped and fell flat.

"Is he alright?" Catherine asks concerned for her son-in-law.

"Sure, his just tired with their fun last night." Azule teased.

John and Catherine chuckled and Jewel glared at him.

"I'll wake him up. Oh and for the record, we had a chat." Jewel said.

Jewel got behind Blu and exclaimed.

"**Wakey, wakey! Sleeping beauty!" **

Blu jumped in shock and smacked his beak first in the branch.

Everyone laughed at him.

"How`s your sleep?" Jewel asks innocently.

"I wanna die!" Blu groaned.

"Don't die. Or else, I wouldn't have anyone to help me raise our children." Jewel said doing her puppy dog eyes.

"I wish I never fall for your beautiful eyes." Blu said as he stood up.

"So, tell us. How did you all meet for the second time?" John asks as they all got comfortable in the branch.

"Well, why I just tell you guys the story? I don't want to go for more detailed explanation because I don't like explaining." Jewel Said.

Jewel and her sisters told their parents how they all met and what happened after they got captured by the smugglers.

"So, you're telling us that the six of you almost got taken by smugglers and Blu and his brothers took an old enemy down?" John asks summarizing it.

"Yes dad. So do you want me to answer all your question of I could keep on with the story?" Jewel asks.

"Ok, ok. Please continue." John said knowing his fatherly righteousness can't compare towards the feminine righteousness.

Jewel continued for the next ten minutes telling them how they got in heat and chased blu and his brothers but didn't went in for the details on what happen for them to get pregnant.

"And that`s how it all happened." Jewel said.

"Wow now that's a very great adventure you three had." Catherine complimented shedding one tear.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna go through it again, when they got in heat. I think I broke a bone there." Blu said as he rubbed his left ribs.

"Oh yeah, where`s your mate M.J? France right? Where is he?" John asks.

"I don't know. Isn't he supposes to be with you two, Blu?" asks M.J.

"don't ask me, I was already asleep at that time. You can ask Azule." Blu Said pointing a feather-finger at Azule.

M.J turned to Azule and he said.

"Tulio told him to fix the wires in the ceiling." Azule said.

"Wires? Isn't those things dangerous?" said M.J nervous.

"Neh, his worked with worse. The guy doesn't feel pain. That makes you a lucky girl because he can give his and your enemies another word for pain." Azule said shuddering as he remembered how brutal his brother in the war of the birds against the apex predators.

"Wow, but how long do you think he will take?" asks M.J.

"His on his way now. He took a lot of time fixing that ac." Azule Said.

At the moment, France fell from the ceiling and landed on top of azule.

"And stay out!" said a male scarlet macaw.

"Owww." France groaned as he stood up.

"I told you I wasn't going to do anything to your mate or your eggs." France shouted as he rubbed his back.

"I don't care. This is my territory!" it said back.

"So, stay back!" it added.

"Fine, be that way! But don't come crying to me when you get electrocuted." France said as he took the angered expression off his face.

He faced them all with confused expression for they were looking at him as if the seen a ghost.

"What?" France asks.

"Nothing" Blu said.

"Get off me!" Azule exclaimed under nit him.

"Bro, you remember our mates' parents do ya?" Azule asks as he succefully threw France off him.

"Why sure I do. Good morning." France said as he shook talons with them.

"Good morning to you too France." Said John and Catherine.

"We see you have changed a lot after our first encounter." Said john as he observed France.

"Yeah, been doin` some fitness first." Said France.

"Well, that`s good to hear." Said Catherine.

"Keeping yourself healthy and fit. For any circumstances." Catherine added.

"France, I would like to ask you something?" John asks.

"Sure. What is it?" said France.

"Would you fight for my daughter and keep her and your future children happy and safe, under your protection?" said John.

It didn't take long for him to answer, "Hell yeah! I would even die for them, if it's desired for them to be out of harm." France said with assurance.

Unfortunately, M.J heard him and smiled at him so tenderly she almost cried.

"That`s good to know. Well, welcome to the family boys! Come here!" John exclaimed contentedly knowing his daughters chose the right pairs to be their husbands as he gave the three boys a fatherly-group hug which in turn almost snapped their backs from the old man's hidden strength.

'_Heh, still got it.'_ John thought as he heard several pops.

**Time Skip:** **3 hours later…**

Upon entering the office, Linda saw her boyfriend, Tulio, trying to feed a raven with bird food through his mouth.

Palming herself, she tapped him on the back and said as he turned around, "Where's my boys?"

Tulio gave her a bright smile and said, "Oh, they're inside the artificial forest just like before meeting with Jewel's parents!"

Linda's eyes widen as an enthusiastic smile appeared in her face.

"Really?! oh, oh, oh! Let's see! C'mon Tulio!" Linda cried as she pulled the poor ornithologist off his feet and to the observation room.

Upon arriving, they turned the monitor on and saw the birds of same feathers laughing with each other with serene expressions.

Linda cooed as a tear appeared on her left eye.

Wiping it, she said, "They're so happy! I wonder what the boys will do when we tell them we found another pair of blue macaws…" and cried a fountain of tears of joy.

Tulio nodded with her and said, "Yes, I wonder wha…" and then realized what his girlfriend had just said.

So griping her shoulders, he turned her to face him with shock expression and said, "Y-you f-f-found a-another?" he stuttered.

Linda, with her eyes wide said slowly, "Well… yeah. Although we haven't ran a blood test yet so maybe tomorrow we can have them meet each other."

Suddenly, Tulio jumped and yelled joy to the heavens.

"This is great, Linda! We must hurry and do it now. C'mon!" he exclaimed as he pulled her off her feet.

Ironic…

**Inside the A.F.:**

Three hours had already past which meant its home time for the three lovely pair of macaws.

Saying their goody-byes, the boys prepared to fly with their mates until John called, "Boys, take care of our daughter now, alright? I'm putting my trust on all of you. Bye."

The boys nodded and flew off with their mates leaving the old couple with the wife crying her eyes out on her husband's chest making said husband's left eye twitch.

'_I just had my feathers cleaned this morning, dammit.'_

* * *

**review for mostly what you think and what should i add.**

**dont worry, if you want to say how angry or sad you were when i was out, then please do, i deserve it yea.**

**dont forget to review, ja ne!**


End file.
